Moecha
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: In the heat of battle, one’s true persona can arise.


Title: Moecha  
Summary: In the heat of battle, one's true persona can arise.  
Pairing: Draco/Harry

-

"No!" His blood ran cold.

Voldemort cackled madly; red eyes burning brightly in the dim light of the battlefield.  
Behind him, he could hear Neville's scream as the boy's body collapsed from the killing spell. He turned his hate-filled eyes back to his tormentor.

"I wont let you get away with that!" he screamed; aiming his wand at the madman before letting loose a string of new spells he had created just for this showdown.

"Accendo Immundus!"

Gold wisps of light the color of burning metal spilled from the boy saviour's wand and dusted the ground around the entire battlefield. Remus looked away from his fight with Bellatrix Lestrange to see Harry snarling at the creature in front of him. 'That spell… is he desperate?'

All at once the gold dust crackled brightly and several of the magical creatures that had sided with Voldemort began to panic. Angry animalistic cries rent the air, causing almost everyone else to clutch their ears in pain.

Gold faded to an angry red and the cries grew louder when the dusty mist latched on to non-human legs and proceeded to clamp down harshly. Several bones could be heard breaking and blood flew through the night air.

Voldemort watched the display with mild interest before locking eyes with the boy across from him once more.

2you're becoming more and more like me Harry!"

"Not on your fucking life."

The reply was deathly quiet, and the snake-like man laughed in a vile choking voice before throwing a 'Crucio!' in his direction. Harry whipped his wand and blocked the spell. He dodged the next one quickly; not having enough time to block it.

From across the field he heard Ron shouting something. He could barely make it out. 'Hermione, white beasts?' He chanced a look backwards and grinned. Behind the no longer bushy-haired girl, several unicorns had appeared lead by buckbeak and Hagrid. They joined the fray, actually managing to push back a startled death-eater.

"Looks like your losing, Tom!" he laughed.

"I think not."

Lucius Malfoy stepped into his line of vision and he frowned. When did Malfoy get out of Azkaban? His thoughts were short-lived however, when two separate spells were lung at him from different directions.

He blocked the killing curse, and threw himself backward to try and dodge the other but it swerved at just the right moment and he was caught. The Crucio ripped through his body viciously. Energy flowed through him at alarming speeds and he screamed; eyes wide with pain and unshed tears.

Vaguely, he heard laughter and then shouting, but he couldn't process them.

"Harry!"

Black hair waved wildly as Luna Lovegood ran up to her friend and fellow student. Her hands flew to her wand and she cast something that Harry had taught her not long before they left Hogwarts.

"Luna Morsus!"

For a moment nothing happened, and Luna looked around frantically. But a sharp cry from Remus near the end of the field proved that she'd been successful. She turned to see the former professor double over, clutching his throat.

Above them, the moon brightened and Voldemort's eyes widened. Lucius stumbled backwards.

"That's not possible!"

Overhead, the moon had gone from noting but a small sliver to new, and then filled out to become a full moon. But that wasn't what startled them. The moon was a deep blue color… and small fragments of light began to drop from it.

A distant howl alerted them to the old teacher's transformation; one that was controlled and easier to handle. The Order's side was quickly gaining the advantage. Voldemort's sickly smile spread.

They had one more ace… Lucius nodded when he signalled for te ma to call their back-up. Luna used that chance to dispel the Crucio and pull Harry to his feet.

"Quickly! I cast it, Harry! He's calling for the giants!"

Sure enough, a violent shaking grew more frequent in the large area and several big bodies appeared from the forest surrounding the field. But the spell was in effect; bright beams of blue light cascaded from the sky and any enemy unlucky enough to get caught froze.

Bellatrix Lestrange cried out hysterically as he body froze in place; ice creeping its way up her body until her shrill voice ceased and her face covered over with thick frost. Another death-eater met this fate, as did another mythical creature.

Snape hissed darkly. Two unicorns fell dead in a pool of their own blood from an explosive curse and he stepped through the shining mess to come face-to-face with the werewolf Lupin.

"You…" he hissed menacingly.

Large golden eyes narrowed on the man whom he had hated for a long time and the beast snarled. Severus Snape raised his wand to cast the a binding spell and ended up dodging a large swipe aimed at his head.

He backed up quickly to attempt a re-cast. Harry, meanwhile, sat up groggily. Luna helped him stand steadily as he aimed his wand at the distracted blond man.

"Porcella Supplicium!"

Lucius swung back to avoid the swirling mass of leaves, dirt, rocks, and air as it whipped past him.

"You missed Potter." He said waspishly.

Crucio flew by both Order members, just barely missing them as Harry hastily muttered a blocking spell. He'd never been good wit counter-cursing. Luna reached out from behind Harry to throw a quick 'Aguamenti' spell at the man, but he threw it back with the 'Conjunctivitis Curse'.

Luna's scream pierced the air and she fell to the ground, clutching her eyes tightly. Harry growled.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter?" he threw back with a nasty leer.

Then Harry started. Why hadn't he noticed him earlier? Behind the elder Malfoy stood the younger; watching with wide eyes. Wasn't he going to fight as well? Harry cursed loudly. If he wasn't going to start anything then he wasn't going to bother with the git.  
His father turned to look at where Harry's eyes had turned and he glared at the boy.

"Draco!"

The boy didn't respond, but he didn't have any time to reprimand him. Voldemort had been distracted by an angry Tonks, forcing Lucius to step into the attack Harry had sent at his master. He choked.

The 'Immobulus' spell threw the elder Malfoy's body into the snake-like man. He growled loudly and shoved him off of him, casting an angry 'Crucio' at the frozen form.  
Harry choked back a scream. When mixed with Crucio, Immobulus apparently imploded the frozen object. Lucius Malfoy died painfully. Green eyes searched red questioningly.

"Why? Wasn't he your best?" he managed; looking towards Draco quickly to see what the boy's reaction was.

He looked… slightly relieved. 'Is he in shock?' he thought quickly.

"It doesn't matter, Harry…" The thing across from him chortled. "I will have many more like him once I'm rid of you!"

Draco's soft call of 'I'm free.' Didn't go unnoticed by Harry, but he was forced to dodge an 'Incarcerous' and he focused on the fight once more. Further away from him, a transformed Lupin tried to rise from his place on the ground after a nasty 'Incendio' had set his fur ablaze.

Rolling over on the ground he forced his tired body to rise.

"You still alive, you worthless fool?" spat the former potions-teacher; aiming his wand at the beast yet again. "I will kill you."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus Snape halted in his tracks. His eyes glazed over and his body crumpled to the ground as his last thoughts cursed the person who had interrupted him. Behind his body, a wet-eyed Ginny Weasely lowered her wand.

Remus whined softly. 'This isn't a place for her to be.' He thought morosely. 'This iosn't a place for many of us to be…'

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Crucio!"

"Confundus!"

Behind the werewolf, Fred and George exchanged curses with Goyle Senior and Jr. It looked as if they were in a stand-still; Fred muttering defensive spells while George lashed out with offensive attacks.

Not far from the twins was their mother Molly Weasely; staving of two centaurs with Fleur Delacor. Both women were doing extremely well. Molly had knocked out the larger centaur with a binding curse and Fleur had set fire to the other one's tail; forcing the creature to run up roaring in pain.

They were winning. Harry smiled lightly, before remembering just how many lives it cost to get this far. Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Colin Creevy… the boy had been taken out early by the insane Bellatrix.

Others forced stinging tears to his eyes; Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, and Percy Weasely. Arthur Weasely… had been hit by Peter Pettigrew from behind. He frowned as he remembered his almost-father falling over when that snaky little rat had cast the killing curse on him.

Ron had then killed Pettigrew with his own device. Now, Ron was duking it out with Fenrir Greyback; the demented beast having changed with the moon. Beside him, Parvoti Patil and Lavender Brown held up powerful shield charms to ward off most of the insane beast's attacks.

And then it hit him. Harry cursed himself for not paying attention as his body fell to its knees. He looked up to see Voldemort grinning madly.

"As you have made your own…" he muttered softly, "So have I. There is no way out of this one, Harry Potter."

With that, he turned on his heel and proceeded to removed as many Order members he could reach. He heard Fred shout something, but he couldn't make it out. Was it getting hotter? He looked up to see Draco approaching him quickly.

"Get away from me Malfoy." He hissed, but closed his mouth tightly when a searing pain shot through his body.

Draco ignored him, silently kneeling before him and pushing him down to the ground.

"What the… are you starkers?" h choked when the boy began to strip him of his robes.  
Finally silver eyes met green and Harry paused in his struggling. His body was inflamed. The feeling burned through every pore, but there were no flames, no marks, nothing visible. And Draco Malfoy knew why, he could tell.

"I didn't want to help him." The boy muttered, completely out of character for Draco, but the situation called for absence of hostility.

Harry nodded. He had figured as much when several chances arose for the blond to kill or seriously hurt him and he didn't take them. Draco tugged at the remaining articles of clothing and tried not to blush.

"This spell won't go away unless certain conditions are met…"

Far off, Harry could hear another one of his new spells being shouted into the air.

"Turpis Complectus!"

A horrible smell drifted over them after a moment, then disappeared into the night. Several more gurgled screams followed, and he tried not to see who was hit with the awful curse.

It was one he was definitely not proud of, but they had to use what they could. Above him, Draco began to remove his own clothing. Harry felt a stab of anxiety flow through his body. What exactly was Malfoy planning to do? But the pain almost tripled and he bit through his lip to stifle any noise he might make.

He wouldn't give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him cry out.

"Potter, the only way you can be saved is if…" he trailed off.

"What?" Harry snapped, quickly going back to chewing on his bleeding lip when another rough spike of pain shot through him.

"Fuck." The boy cursed before facing his long-time rival squarely. "Sex." He muttered quietly.

Harry could have choked on his own tongue.

"W-what?"

"My father created this spell. It slowly tortures the body in the same way Crucio does, but there's no counter-curse and no way to stop it. I was listening to my father one night when he cast it on a muggle, and I heard him tell someone that it was the best way to be rid of you. The only cure was… intimate contact.  
They laughed at that. Father said that on the battle field there was no way you could get anything of that sort… he didn't even think you could manage it outside of a fight…"

Harry bristled at that but kept silent as Draco continued.

"I couldn't stop him from killing Dumbledore… it was my fault he died. I can't let you die too."

Green eyes stared into silver, and then closed. He knew about the plan to force Draco to kill Dumbledore. He had managed to get the information from a dream… another link with Voldemort. He had been surprised at the time, but now he knew for sure that Draco did not want to be on the side of the dark.

Another, larger wave of pain struck him and he couldn't hold it in; he cried out loudly. Draco's eyes widened and he leaned over Harry' body.

"F-fuck… just do it then…" he managed through gritted teeth.

Draco had the decency to blush, but nodded to the boy under him and moved so that he was between Harry's legs. He reached down with his left hand to stroke himself to hardness as he place three fingers in his mouth and sucked on them.

Harry watched him; fascinated as well as slightly disturbed. His hated rival… MALE rival, was now about to… he shuddered. Best not to think about that. Above him, Draco pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached down past Harry's legs towards his entrance.

"I need to…" he cut himself off.

"Yeah."

A gentle finger probed at his entrance, slicked with what he knew was Draco's saliva. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it…' he repeated over and over in his head. When that one finger slid in, the sharp burning seemed slightly smaller.

"Faster!" he hissed.

If the pain was going to go away that fast, he might as well endure the short amount of it that came with the discomfort. Draco resisted the urge to snort derisively and pushed the finger in.

He moved it around a bit before pushing the next one in, and then a third. As expected, Harry's backside tensed and he looked up to see that his eyes were tightly closed. He shook his head at the Gryffindor's attempt at sucking it up and began to move the fingers in and out slowly.

Harry yelped. What the hell was that? A wave of pleasure so great that it was blinding momentarily blocked out any and all pain throughout his body. He bucked against the blonde's fingers, trying desperately to force them to hit that spot again.

Against his better judgement Draco found himself smirking. This happened to be something he was very good at, after all. He prodded the bundle of nerves harder this time and Harry cried out with a completely different tone of voice.

"Ghnn… Draco…"

Malfoy's cock twitched at the sound of Harry calling his name. It was… hot. He didn't expect to be turned on by his rival's noises but… he groaned when Harry impatiently reached down to stroke his erection and pull it closer.

"Do it now." He whined, eyes opening just enough so that the light of he moon could reflect off of them.

Draco nodded and pulled his fingers out quickly. He positioned himself at the brunette's entrance and pushed himself in as slow as he could; the feeling was incredible. Harry was tight and almost burning hot around him and he fought with himself not to just thrust into him relentlessly.

But Harry had other ideas.

"If you don't fuck me, you annoying git, I will flip you over and do it myself!"

And then Draco was thrusting into him quickly, causing Harry to moan loudly at the feeling. The painful burning that coursed throughout his body had quickly begun to subside; leaving a feeling of pure energy and heightened senses.

His body hummed with delightful pleasure and he bucked against the blond fucking him. Draco released a soft groan of his own when Harry's passage tightened convulsively around him.

Suddenly, he leaned over and captured the brunette's mouth in a searing kiss. But right now, Harry didn't mind at all. A soft tongue played wit his lower lip and he darted his own out to tease it.

A pooling heat of a different sort gathered in Harry's abdomen. He could feel something lingering just behind his eyes and he reached out to pull Draco closer to him. Their bodies glided against each other, sweat mingling.

"Harder…"

The pace increased rapidly. Draco's panting temporarily broke their kiss and he stared into the deep green eyes locked with his own.

"I might love you." He found himself murmuring.

He didn't regret it though, when the boy under him smiled brightly.

"I might return the feeling." Was the retort.

Draco chuckled. But the laugh turned into a choked moan when Harry suddenly clenched tightly around his shaft. He deftly reached down to grab Harry's own leaking cock, tugging it harshly an they both came at the same time, crying out each other's names into the strange moonlight.

When Draco pushed himself up and away from Harry's slicked body, he noticed the wizarding world's Saviour had drifted asleep. As quietly and quickly as he could, he dressed them both an proceeded to pull Harry away from the heat of battle. He could see the werewolf Lupin defeat Greyback with the aid of three others.

He couldn't tell who they were from the dim light and the distance, but he was able to tell that the death-eaters were retreating. Somewhere along the way, the dark creatures realized they wouldn't win as well and began to flee.

Voldemort was surrounded by several Order members. It was stunning; he watched as several flashes of multicoloured light streams flew back and forth between them all before Voldemort's lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

They cheered. Inwardly, he did too, but right now, Harry needed to sleep off the effects of the curse and regain energy. He would stay to watch him until he woke., and then they would talk about what just happened.

Vaguely, he wondered if Harry would consider being with him. He had, after all, harboured feelings for the Gryffindor for a long time now.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

For the new spells here is what they mean:  
Accendo Immundus - Inflame impure  
Luna Morsus - Moon bite  
Porcella Supplicium - Storm punishment  
Turpis Complectus - Foul Embrace  
*Words are Latin*


End file.
